


Too Much I Have To Say

by layna_lass



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Time Travel, saving Lincoln, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layna_lass/pseuds/layna_lass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No you can't- can't... you can't do this, not like this. I can't just... I can't just... say goodbye. I- I have too much I want to say."</p><p>Lincoln Campbell is dead.</p><p>She searched for weeks, hoping against hope that he found some way out of it. FitzSimmons had scoured the atmosphere, Coulson had reached out to all his sources, and she had seen the world looking for him. But it doesn't matter how hard you look if there's nothing to find. </p><p>Lincoln's death tore Daisy apart, and the dark guilt, the knowledge that it was her fault, drove her over the edge. Now, six months later, she's on the run from SHIELD. Coulson is determined to find her, determined to fix her, but she knows now some things can't be fixed.</p><p>But Mack doesn't take defeat so easily. And with the help of the brilliant FitzSimmons, he might just have a plan to save his partner....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lincoln

  
It was ironic, really. That it was _that_ song that got stuck in his head.

But as he drifted in space, staring down at the earth and waiting for his death, a half-grin clung to the corner of Lincoln's mouth, and he hummed.

_Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer do._

She couldn't answer. There was no connection up here, he knew that. He just hoped she had heard what he said. He wanted her to know, even if she didn't feel the same way. He would never have been all right if she had been the one to die. But he hoped she would be stronger. 

_I'm half crazy, all for the love of you._

The days when she had been under Hive's control, the time he was terrified he'd never get her back, he had lost his mind. Now, he could keep his promise. He could keep her safe, far away from Hive. 

He wondered what she'd do. He wanted her to be okay, but some small selfish part of him hoped she'd miss him. 

The timer was almost at zero.

_It won't be a stylish marriage, I can't afford a carriage_

_But you'll look sweet upon the seat_

_Of a bicycle built for two_

The song she was named for. 

He let the necklace go and closed his eyes.  _5... 4... 3..._

_Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer do...._

 

 

 

 


	2. Solutions

As the doors to the lab whooshed open, everyone's attention immediately fixed on the tall, dark-skinned man who strode in. Fitz and Simmons' heads shot up in unison, and for a brief moment, Mack could see the glimmer of hope in their eyes, before they resigned themselves to the same news as always. 

"The mission?" Simmons asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Failed." Mack tried to keep the frustration out of his voice. "We were close, but she got away again."

Fitz sighed and ran a hand over his face, weariness etched into every muscle. Mack felt a pang of remorse. Maybe he shouldn't have urged Coulson to call them back from their vacation so soon. They'd returned to the base happy and refreshed, and now they were just as worn-down as the rest.

"There's got to be somethin' we're missing," the engineer said.

Mack shook his head. "I wouldn't have thought one girl could turn us all upside down like this."

"I still don't understand what happened," Simmons fretted. "I know she was upset by Lincoln's death, but...."

Fitz laid a gentle hand on her arm. "She loved him, Jemma."

"But she loved us too," she replied, distressed.

"It's not the same." He couldn't explain it to her, he knew. But he still remembered so clearly the desperation and emptiness he'd felt when Jemma had been on Maveth. And Jemma hadn't sacrificed herself for him.

Mack hesitated. There was something he'd been wanting to ask the two of them for a while now, a plan that had slowly taken shape in the back of his mind, but he wasn't sure how to say it. 

"Turbo," he started slowly. "Simmons, what if there was a way to get Lincoln back?"

Both scientists immediately shook their heads.

"We've been down this road before," Simmons stated tiredly.

Fitz ran a hand through his short curls. "We watched the ship blow up. Even if he somehow miraculously escaped-"

"-there was no escape pod, no emergency life support-"

"-not to mention Hive was there-"

"There's just no way," the two finished together.

"But what about time travel?" Mack said the words so quietly they almost didn't hear him. 

"Time travel?" they echoed, baffled.

"It's really creepy when you do that," he chuckled. "And don't start spewing all that science crap because you know I don't understand a word."

"Mack... it's just not possible," Simmons told him, as kindly as possible. "Too many people have tried with too little success."

"Not to mention to tamper too much with the fourth dimension could have catastrophic results," Fitz added.

"Now don't tell me that," Mack retorted fiercely. "Not when there's a man that can make zombies and control minds, and people from different planets that are thousands of years old. If being at S.H.I.E.L.D has taught me anything, it's that- and don't laugh at me for saying this because I know I sound like a Hallmark card- anything is possible." 

FitzSimmons exchanged a slight grin.

"We'll look into it," Fitz promised.

"Anything for Daisy," Simmons agreed.

A smile broke over Mack's face, the first one in a long time. "Thank you."

Fitz clapped his friend on the back. "Don't mention it."


End file.
